


Flooded

by suallenparker



Series: Dimension Slip Multiverse [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, I wrote that forever ago for the Philinda Bad Days, but ever since I did, dimension slip verse, it's fixed in this verse for me, set before the multiverses started to differ, so I'm finally posting it here too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suallenparker/pseuds/suallenparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1995, Melinda returns after a mission to find her apartment flooded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flooded

She bit her lip to keep herself from crying. Her apartment was ruined! She walked through the kitchen and living room, the tiny bathroom to her bedroom. Her furniture, her clothes, everything was soaked in water. And she was tired and overworked and all she wanted was to sleep in her own bed for the first time in weeks!

“You can’t stay here,” Phil said behind her.

Crap. She had almost forgotten, he was here too! Putting on her brave face, she turned to him. “It’s just a little water.”

“That’s dripping from your roof and onto your bed!”

“There’s a problem with the fresh-water-piping upstairs.” The notice on her front door had told her as much. At least it didn’t smell.

He rubbed her shoulder and she felt the warmth of his palm. “I’m so sorry, May.”

She swallowed. “They’re working on fixing it.”

“Until they do you’ll sleep at my place.”

She turned to look at him. “Excuse me?”

“In my bed, I mean.”

She raised her eyebrows.

“I’m taking the couch!” He blushed. “I’m not …” He took a deep breath. “I’m taking the couch, is what I mean. And you can have my bed. To yourself. Because I’m gonna sleep on the couch.”

He was so cute!

He pulled up his shoulders. “This is why I don’t flirt.”

Her eyes widened.

And his blush deepened. “Not that I’m flirting now. I would never try to take advantage of you when you just need a friend and -”

“Thank you, Phil. You’re really sweet.”

“Even with my foot in my mouth?”

She smiled and graced his arm with her hand.

He smiled too. “Do you want to pack something?” he asked. “We could wash some of your clothes at my place.”

He was so damn sweet and thoughtful and – Damn. She pressed her lips together.

“Hey,” He ran his hands over her upper arms to her shoulders.

She was so damn tired and disappointed and frustrated and he was just so wonderful.

“We’ll fix this,” he added and squeezed her shoulders. “Look on the bright side, as long as you stay with me, I won’t have to worry about you poisoning yourself by cooking.”

She snorted. And she felt lighter. He always could do that for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's procrastinating to write otherPhilinda's very first kiss that got mentioned so very often in Dimension Slip? It's me. *sigh*  
> Anyway, the kiss happens shortly after this scene, so yeah … I hope you enjoy this!


End file.
